Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to methods for controlling a multimedia application, a method for manipulating and transmitting multimedia data, a related software product, and a related device.
Background of the Related Art
Multimedia collaboration, (business) social networks, online games, and the like are increasingly using multiple communication and data channels simultaneously. A newly emerging related technology is WebRTC (RTC stands for Real Time Communication). As long as there is sufficient bandwidth, e.g., on a wired network, it can be used without problems. On the mobile Internet or WLAN (wireless LAN), however, the bandwidth can be limited or reduced by the divided medium and reception interference. In addition, the mobile devices used often have only a limited display area (small screen), which cannot display the simultaneously offered communication and data channels with good resolution.
At present, resource administration and service quality considerations for such bundled multimedia communication forms are still in the early stages, and there is no technical solution yet for the above-described problem. This means that a poor user experience and wastefulness of network resources, whose transmitted contents are nowhere near significantly usable or used, must generally be accepted.
With operating systems such as iOS from Apple or Android, it is known that background applications are stopped if the system hits limits. However, this is a drastic emergency solution that can lead to undesirable behavior of the device.